


Everything He Does Is Beautiful

by TemporarySanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, And Eren wears leather booty shorts and red stockings, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Eren being as cute as always, Fluff, Levi also loves Eren's long beautiful legs, Levi being an awkward romantic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Character Death, Playful Eren, Romance, Smut, because I'm a sap, cuddling after sex, lots of kisses, slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporarySanity/pseuds/TemporarySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing most of the people responsible for the death of Farlan and Isabel, Levi feels a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders.<br/>Once his mission is done, he wants nothing more than to get back to Eren - The one person in the world who can fill the empty void in his heart.</p><p>And Levi hopes that Eren says 'Yes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this up on Eren's birthday, but I'm already two days late! I apologize for taking so long to post this story!  
> Here is something important you guys should know;  
> Eren calls Levi 'Leevee' in this story because he thinks it's cute and he knows that it will get Levi to do whatever he wants. (He may have Levi wrapped around his finger...)
> 
> Featuring an awkward and romantic Levi and a sinfully sexy and adorable Eren!

"Tch. Disgusting" Levi wiped the blood that had flown on to his face with a cloth.

He looked down at the body underneath him and shook his head. "You deserved worse than this. One century in hell wouldn't have been enough."

"Aren't you being a little harsh, Levi?" Hanji snickered as she looked down at the dead bodies laying around them. "Just look at them. They look disheartened!"

Levi sneered at Hanji and let out an annoyed grunt. "You're not being funny, Hanji." He looked back down at his gun, wiping off the blood splatter from his close range shot.

Hanji lifted up the arm of one of the dead men, waving it around in a goodbye wave. "But he wants to say goodbye!"

He didn’t respond as he put his gun back inside his knee-length leather jacket. He took a few steps towards one of the dead men and inspected the bullet hole in his head, effectively ignoring the crazy woman beside him.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Hanji pouted and dropped the arm she was previously holding.

"We're here to kill the people who killed Farlan and Isabel. I don't want to play around." Levi walked towards the door and pulled it open.

Hanji smiled and followed Levi out the door. "I know." She patted at his side, grinning and cackling when he growled and pushed her hands away.

"Don't touch me."

She let out another small chuckle, her face then twisting into a genuinely happy smile. "You just want to get back home to Eren, hmm?"

Levi let out a small 'tsk' as he sat down in the car parked outside. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to kill these assholes and go back home to drink some tea."

Hanji snickered. "Suuuuure. I know you _definitely_ don't want to see Eren. The only other person in the world who could handle living with you."

"Hanji..." He had a tone that was laced with venom. "Just drop it."

She placed the key in the ignition and started driving. She looked back over at Levi with a sad smile on her face. "I know how much this hurts. Trying to love again after losing those two..."

Levi folded his hands together in his lap and sighed. "It is. But Eren's different. He makes me feel like I can love again."

Hanji looked back towards the road and nodded. "That must be why you plan on proposing to him when you get back, huh?"

"..." He reached his hand into a pocket on the inside of his jacket, pulling out a small ring box.

He opened it and let a small smile cross his features.

It was a small silver band, and in the center, was a heart shape that had 10 small diamonds embedded in it. It was the most expensive ring at the shop, but he knew it would be worth it to see the smile on Eren's face when he sees the ring.

Having somebody like Eren in his life has changed him a great deal. It has helped Levi open up to a great deal of people.

Ever since he lost Farlan and Isabel he had been dark and emotionless.

But now he had that light back in his life.

 

* * *

 

Eren wiped his forehead as he stared down at the work of art he had made on the table.

He tried making the most extravagant meal that he could upon Levi's return. After all, Levi had been gone for an entire week and Eren couldn’t wait to see him again.

"It's been so lonely here without him..." Eren sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, placing his chin on the palm of his left hand.

Jean had teased him constantly about how much of a baby he was. Saying that ' _You’re so lost without him_ ' and ' _Guess you can't live without your sugar daddy, huh?_ ' (That part was one Eren resented, by the way. He thought of Levi as way more than a sugar daddy)

Fucking horseface. (What Armin saw in him was a mystery to Eren)

Just because Levi lavished him with beautiful gifts and everything he wanted _didn't_ make Levi his sugar daddy.

Maybe.

But it was more than that to Eren. He knew that he would never love anybody as much as he loved Levi. That man meant more to him than anything else in the world, and he knew that he would never leave him.

Eren sighed and let his head slam down on the table. "I just want him to come home..."

 

* * *

 

Levi tossed the envelope down on to Erwin's desk, accompanied with a death glare. "We hardly got any information about this damn group!"

Erwin grabbed the envelope and opened it, looking through the contents of it with great interest as he spoke to Levi. "I know. And it's unfortunate but this is all we can do for now."

"The hell it is!" Levi crossed his arms over his chest and shot a venomous glare at his boss. "They need to be taken care of _completely_."

"Levi." Erwin looked away from the contents of the envelope and stared directly at Levi. "I said enough. I will look more into this group. You need to go home and rest, since you've been out working for a whole week."

Levi uncrossed his arms and turned away from the other man. "Fine. I'll take my leave for now, Erwin. But only since I have other pressing matters to attend to."

After letting out an amused chuckle, Erwin nodded at him. "I'm sure Eren will say yes."

Levi stopped with his hand hovering over the doorknob. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Erwin smiling so kindly at him.

He returned the small smile and turned his head back forward. "That's nice to hear from you, Commander Bushbrows."

Erwin waved at him, despite him not being able to see the gesture. "Goodnight, Levi."

"Sure thing." He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

He took out the ring from his jacket pocket again and looked at it. He loved how much it reminded him of his young beautiful lover back home, the one that waited for him to come home right after preparing an exceptionally large meal that they could eat together.

As he left the building, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Eren's number. He kept looking at the ring while he listened to the dial tone. He put a small smile on his face when he heard his lover pick up.

" _Leevee?_ " He sounded so happy as he picked up the phone. And the thought of Eren waiting for the call, also the thought of Eren smiling, was enough to make Levi fall in love with him all over again.

And that nickname was still so cute and endearing.

"Hello Eren. Are you at home?" He put the ring back in his pocket as he got into his car,

" _Yeah. I've been at home cleaning most of the day. Just been waiting for you to get home, too! I even cooked us a nice dinner!_ " The tone of his voice held no annoyance in it. All it held was happiness.

_Fuck._

Levi was so in love with him.

He didn’t know if he could ever love anyone as much as he loved Eren.

"I could've picked something up, you know." He chuckled when he heard Eren let out a puff of frustration.

" _No! I want tonight to be special for you! I've even got a special surprise for you after dinner!_ " His tone flipped back to happiness as he continued talking.

_I have a surprise for you too, Eren._

Levi stopped at a red light and shook his head. "Oh? What kind of surprise?" His tone became sultry as he thought of all the surprises Eren could possibly have for him at home.

" _You know I can't show or tell you until you get home, Leevee. I want it to stay a surprise._ "

"Not even a little hint?" He started driving again as the light turned green, smirking when he heard the embarrassed squeak come from Eren.

" _I've... Well..._ " He coughed lightly in embarrassment before continuing. " _I know you love the colour red. And I know how you seem to have a strange fetish for my legs..._ "

Levi smirked again at the thought of his lover's beautiful long legs.

_Oh yes._

He let out an amused laugh as he pulled into the parking space of his apartment. "Your legs are gorgeous. And it's not a fetish. I just love appreciating beautiful things."

" _You're impossible._ " He couldn’t help but laugh at his lover's antics and words. " _But I still love you, you know._ "

Levi got out of the car and locked it. "I know you do." He walked towards his apartment door, knocking on it lightly as he waited for the other man to answer it.

" _Damn it. Hold on a minute, somebody just came to the door._ "

He heard the light footsteps of his lover come closer to the door. He hung up his phone when the door had opened completely, showing none other than his beautiful lover on the other side.

"I love you too, Eren."

Eren lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Levi. He lowered his head and gave Levi a crushing kiss against his lips.

Levi smiled into the kiss, returning it with just as much force.

He walked forward, successfully pushing Eren back into their apartment. He closed the door behind him with his foot as he pushed Eren up against the wall beside the door.

Eren raised his hands to tangle his fingers into the other man's hair, letting out a loud moan when he felt Levi push his tongue into his mouth.

Levi let out a moan as he felt Eren curl his fingers into his hair and pull, effectively pulling his head back and making it easier to kiss him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Levi finally pulled away from his lover and gave him an amused look. "I missed you too, my love."

Eren mumbled out a few small curses as he turned away from Levi and started walking towards the kitchen. "You say that as you pull away from me? Who even does that?"

"Eren..." He walked up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from moving. "I thought you said you cooked dinner? Why let that go to waste?"

Eren let out a defeated sigh as he looked towards the food on the table. "I guess you're right."

Levi stood on the tips of his toes and kissed directly behind Eren's ear. "Aren't I always?" He pulled away and walked towards the table and sat down.

"You can be such an ass." He huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down in his seat across from the other man.

"Don't pout. It looks delicious." He let a small smile grace his features as he saw Eren's face light up in happiness.

"Really!?" He gave Levi a hopeful look as he waited for his answer.

Levi picked up a small piece of his salad and placed it in his mouth. "Yes. It's very good, Eren."

Eren now had a grin that spread across his whole face. "I'm glad you like it!"

He looked right into Eren's eyes and couldn’t stop his stomach from churning in happiness.

It was times like this that made him remember how in love with Eren he really was.

And that was when he knew.

Tonight was definitely the night he was going to ask Eren to marry him.

 

* * *

 

As Levi cleaned up and did the dishes by himself (Much to Eren's dismay) he was trying to think of the exact right words to say to Eren,

He knew that Eren was just sitting happily in their bedroom waiting for him, not even the least bit suspicious about what Levi was planning tonight.

And while Levi certainly wasn't going to turn down having sex with Eren (The kid was a seductive little shit - Even if he didn't know it) he wanted to propose before they did anything else together.

Levi finished putting all the dishes away and dried his hands, placing the dish cloth on the handle of his stove before going towards his jacket.

He pulled out the box in his pocket and opened it, revealing the beautiful ring inside.

He closed the box and placed it in his back pocket with nervous and shaking hands.

_This is for Eren._

_For us._

He walked towards their bedroom and walked inside. He let his jaw fall open slightly as he finally noticed the outfit that Eren was wearing.

He was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves, cutting off just above his navel. He was also wearing tight black shorts that barely covered that wonderfully shaped ass, and dark red stockings that went all the way to the bottom of his shorts.

And _damn it_ he was bending over to pick something up, his tight shorts showing off his perfectly round and firm ass.

Levi wanted to touch it and kiss it, do everything sinful he could think of to it.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts.

_He was going to propose to Eren first._

_..._

_Then do sinful things to that beautiful ass and those sinful legs._

Levi let out a cough to get his attention, an amused chuckle leaving his lips as he saw Eren jump up and yelp in surprise.

"Levi!" He glared at Levi, but the glare really held no real anger. "Don't scare me like that!"

He walked towards Eren and placed his hands on Eren's nicely sculpted forearms. He squeezed them as he started pushing the other man towards the bed.

"I don't apologize. Because as much as I love your legs, and as much I want to do so many sinful things to that perfect ass of yours..." He managed to push Eren so that he was seated on the bed, Levi now standing between his legs.

Eren stuttered, a dark blush now covering his face. He looked at Levi with a confused stare. "What is it?" His tone now held nothing but confusion, his confusion stemming from why Levi wasn't already ravaging him.

_Levi has never waited for sex if Eren initiates it._

"You're not at fault, Eren." He backed away slightly from his spot between Eren's legs, giving him an adoring look as he did so. "I just have something I want to do first."

"Wha-" Eren cut himself off when noticed that Levi knelt down on one knee, his eyes never once leaving Eren's.

Levi let out a shaky sigh as he grabbed both of Eren's hands in his own. "Eren..." He squeezed Eren's hands once before continuing. "I know I can't be romantic no matter how hard I try. But I need to do this."

Eren gasped as he felt tears start to flow from his eyes. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing no matter what he tried.

"When I lost Farlan and Isabel, I had nowhere to go. Those two were my family. And I would do anything to have them back in my life again, but I know that it's impossible. Death is a terrifying thing, no matter how many people say that it isn't terrifying, it truly is. It takes away what matters most to you in the world.

Filling that empty spot in my heart by sleeping with nameless, faceless men that just want a good fuck. It didn't feel real."

He let go of Eren’s hands and reached towards his back pocket with his left hand, pulling out a box and showing it to Eren. He opened the box, looking straight into Eren's eyes.

"But you fill that void Eren. You’re my life, and I will give you everything in the world for as long as you're mine. And even though you don't know it, you're beautiful."

Eren covered his mouth as he let out a choked sob.

This was a moment in his life that he was never expecting would happen.

He had a hopeful light in his eyes as he held Eren's other hand in his own. "Will you be my forever, Eren?"

Eren uncovered his mouth and nodded. He pushed himself forward and pressed his lips softly against Levi's.

"Of course I will." He was so unbelievably happy, the hand that Levi took to put the ring on was shaking heavily.

After Levi slipped the ring on his finger, he lifted himself off his knees and placed a gentle kiss against Eren's lips.

"I love you so much, Eren."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and buried his head into his shoulder. He let another choked sob escape him as he let a huge smile cross his features.

"I love you too, Leevee. More than anything else in the world."

Levi kissed the top of Eren's head and smiled.

_I love you more than life itself._

_I would give you the ocean and the stars if I could._

_Nothing in the world will ever make me stop loving you._

_And as long as you're here with me, everything will be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about Eren is beautiful.
> 
> His eyes, his lips, his hair, his perfectly sculpted body, and his personality.
> 
> Levi knew that he would never let Eren go no matter what. He would make sure that nothing could ever take Eren away from him, and nothing would ever take away his happiness or his smiles.
> 
> This love was something he would never let go of.
> 
> And he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, and that was because Eren had said ‘Yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize. I was supposed to have this up last week but my mom wanted me to go stay with her for a week. She has no internet, so I had no time to really write or post this story...
> 
> But I hope the wait will be worth it! Especially to all the kind people who asked me to write the second part of this story!
> 
> This is about 4500 words worth of smut and 500 words worth of fluff.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Levi and Eren sat together on the bed, Levi stroking Eren’s hair in a gentle manner as they basked in the afterglow of the marriage proposal. The moonlight was shining through the window and reflecting a beautiful light and bathing the two men who were resting on the bed.

“Say, Leevee?” Eren lifted his head up from his (now) fiancé’s chest (Just remembering that already made Eren scream internally from happiness) and gave him a coy look.

Levi hummed in acknowledgement, his fingers still running through the other man’s hair in a gentle manner. “Yes, Eren?”

Eren rubbed his head against Levi’s hand and let out a small purring noise. “I have an idea in mind. One we can use to celebrate our engagement. What do you say, hmm?”

“We can’t just cuddle?” Levi looked at Eren and couldn’t help but smile when he saw that Eren started pouting. He reached out and put his left hand on Eren’s face and ran his thumb slowly over his bottom lip. “I get it. What does my future husband have in mind for fun?”

He ran his tongue teasingly over the thumb that was running over his bottom lip, giving the other man a seductive look. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you. And how happy I _really_ am about being engaged to you. The man that swore to me that _if we ever got married_ that it wouldn’t be until I was twenty-five.” He put a teasing look on his face as he noticed the playful scowl on the other man’s face.

“Well you’re twenty-one. That’s close enough.” Levi pulled his hand away and moved his head so that their faces were only inches apart, their breaths mingling from the close proximity. “Now. What does my baby want to do? Tonight is your night.” He ran his tongue over the other man’s lips and reveled in the shiver that ran down his spine.

“ _Now tell daddy exactly what you want him to do to you_.” He whispered against Eren’s lips.

Eren let out a loud moan as he heard those words whispered to him. He pushed forward and placed his lips over Levi’s in a passionate kiss, pushing his lover down on to the bed and effectively trapping him underneath him, his arms on either side of Levi’s head.

Levi smirked into the kiss. He pulled at Eren’s bottom lip with his teeth, pushing his tongue in as soon as the other man opened his mouth with a moan. As soon as he heard the sinful moan come from Eren’s throat, he pushed harder against his lips and bit down slightly on the other man’s tongue in eagerness.

“Mmph!” Eren pulled away from the kiss and covered his mouth. He glared down at Levi with a deep scowl on his face. But the blush that was covering his cheeks didn’t make Levi take the glare too seriously. “You bit my tongue!”

“Obviously.” He followed Eren up and kissed him once more. “This isn’t the first time I’ve bitten down on your tongue either, Eren. Or have you forgotten what we did on our first night together? If I do recall you were rather eager.”

Eren lowered his hand and puffed out his cheeks in frustration. “Believe me I remember. But I want to please you tonight. My pleasure tonight isn’t as important as yours.” He backed away from Levi and stood up from his spot on the bed. “I’m here to make you happy, _daddy_.” He said the last words with a low octave voice, immensely enjoying the hitch in the other man’s breath as he spoke.

_How could Eren be adorable **and** sexy at the same time?_

_Levi wanted to run his hands over that tight, beautiful body so bad._

“Eren…” Levi tried to get up from his spot on the bed, only to be pushed back down gently by Eren. He tried his best to glare at Eren, but in his current state his glare apparently did nothing but make the other man give him a seductive look as he cocked his hip to the side.

_Damn it all._

Eren lifted his right leg up on the bed and in between Levi’s legs, the tips of his toes running over the obvious erection straining against his pants. He pushed against the erection straining against the other man’s pants with just the tips of his toes, a smirk crossing his features as he heard the moan tear out of his lover’s throat.

“Now, _daddy_ , all you have to do is sit back and let me pleasure you. Tonight is all about you.” He slowly started to run his hands down the leg that he had placed between Levi’s own legs, letting out a moan of his own as he did so.

After he finished running his hands down his legs he reached for Levi’s hands and pulled them up to his leg. He looked at Levi through half-lidded eyes and licked his lips. “But I guess I can still let you play around. There is a reason why I put these stockings on, after all.”

Levi looked away from Eren’s eyes and down towards his legs. He started running his hands up Eren’s leg, enjoying the feeling of the silky stocking on his leg. He leaned forward and put his head down on Eren’s leg, gazing up into the other man’s eyes as his fingers reached underneath the hem of the shorts.

_There was almost nothing in the world more beautiful than Eren’s legs._

_He would never get sick of praising these wonderful soft legs._

Eren couldn’t help but let a satisfied smile cross his face. He knew exactly what his legs did to Levi, as he had used Levi’s love for his legs to his advantage on various occasions. It really helped when he wanted to get out of cleaning their apartment.

_Or he would just get Eren to wear that frilly french maid uniform and watch him dust all the surfaces he couldn’t reach just to watch the dress ride up and show off his ass._

_That was something Eren wouldn't mind doing again._

Eren grabbed Levi's hands and placed them back on to the bed. He turned away from Levi and walked towards their closet, making sure to add an extra swing to his hips to tease his lover.

Levi groaned as he watched Eren walk towards the closet. He watched with avid curiosity and arousal. Because to tease him even further, Eren started swaying his ass while he was searching for... Well, Levi had no idea what he was looking for in the closet.

It really didn't matter what he was looking for at the moment. All that mattered to Levi at that point was the tempting ass that kept taunting him by swaying seductively from side to side.

"Mm, here they are." Eren stood up straight and turned back around, now holding a pair of handcuffs in his hands. He gave Levi a coy look when he noticed that Levi was still staring down below his waist.

"Do you like what you see? I'm sure that my daddy wants to see a little more, hm?" Eren walked towards Levi and put his hands on his chest. "And I want to give him more. I want to give him everything he desires. No matter what."

Levi was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Eren's hands on his chest. He looked up into the other man's eyes as he uttered those sensual words out, his own eyes glazing over with lust.

_He really will be the death of me._

"Yes. Why don't you show daddy exactly how happy you are?" He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck as he was pushed down by his over eager lover.

Eren pushed his lips roughly over Levi’s. He bit down on Levi's bottom lip and pulled at it, taking great pride in the moan that Levi emitted from the back of his throat.

_Knowing that he was the one who was causing this beautiful man to moan made him unbelievably happy. It made his pride swell up knowing that he had this beautiful man wrapped around his finger._

Eren lifted both of his hands up and grabbed both of the arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed them towards the headboard, smirking when he saw the pleased look on Levi's face.

"Daddy has trained me well." Eren locked one of Levi's hands in the cuff, pulling the cuffs around a bar on the headboard and then cuffing his other hand. He had effectively secured the other man to the headboard, now enjoying the sight of Levi cuffed to the headboard.

_Your baby knows what he likes, daddy. And seeing you like this makes me so unbearably aroused._

Levi pulled lightly at the cuffs while looking at Eren. "Show me exactly what I've taught you, Eren. Show me how much you love me, how happy you are that I'll become _Levi Yeager_."

A blush covered Eren's face as he heard Levi speak. He was completely shocked that Levi was already planning on taking his last name, and they only got engaged an hour ago. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Levi's lips.

"Thank you." He placed his hands on Levi's chest and started to move them lower and lower. "You always know how to make me smile."

Eren slowly unbuttoned Levi's shirt and pulled it open, exposing his well sculpted chest to the open air. He lowered his head down towards Levi's neck and started nipping and biting, biting down hard enough just above his collarbone to draw out a little blood.

"Eren..." Levi moaned out when he felt Eren bite hard on his collarbone. He couldn’t help but grind his hips up against Eren's to gain some sort of friction, the glazed look in Eren's eyes causing him to get more and more aroused the longer he held the gaze.

"Yes?" He lowered his head further and further, his gaze never once leaving the other man's eyes. He lowered his hands further and further down Levi's chest and placed them on his hips, grinding down directly on to his lover's erection as he took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit down hard.

Levi pulled at the cuffs that were holding his hands on the headboard, his hips grinding up in time to meet with each grind Eren made of his own hips. Every time their erections brushed up against each other, both Eren and Levi would let out moans at the tense friction.

Eren pulled away from the abused nipple and licked his lips. He ran his hands back up Levi's sides and then back down, rubbing them gently as he gave Levi a sultry look. He stopped his hands down on Levi’s hips and ran his hands towards the waistband of his slacks, pulling at them teasingly as he waited for the other man to respond.

“Daddy wants you to strip for him. Could you do that?” Levi saw the pleased look on Eren’s face as he lifted himself up from his position over Levi, now he was sitting on his knees over Levi, with his arousal now becoming very obvious from the erection that was noticeably straining against the front of his shorts.

_Holy hell._

_Eren knows exactly how to make me happy._

Eren lifted up his hands and placed them on his own hips. He dug just the tips of his thumbs under the waistline of his shorts while he stared down at Levi with arousal in his eyes.

“Is that an order?” He smirked when he heard the hitch in Levi’s breath.

“Yes. Now do as you’re told, Eren.” Levi glared up at Eren when he heard the other man laugh at his words. If it were up to him he’d have this damn snarky brat bent over his knees with his ass being slapped until he couldn’t sit down.

_Even though he’d probably enjoy that._

_Kinky little brat._

Eren popped the button of his shorts and started sliding them slowly down his legs, swaying his hips eagerly from side to side to ease them down his legs. After he managed to get his shorts off, he threw them into a random spot in the room.

He couldn’t help but laugh again when he heard Levi grunt in disapproval from the action.

"Leevee? I don’t think staring over at the floor will help, will it?" Eren put his hands on Levi's face and turned his head towards him, a sly smirk now on his face when heard Levi's breath hitch.

_That damn brat wasn't even wearing any underwear._

Levi pulled at his restraints once again. He so desperately wanted to run his hands all over that smooth, beautiful skin. Grab that beautiful and firm erection, all while caressing his soft and flawless legs.

"Eren..." He looked back up into Eren's eyes. "How long have you been walking around like this?"

Eren leaned towards Levi, now only a few inches away from his lips. He ran his hands down Levi's chest until they reached the hem of his dress pants, pulling them down slowly as he whispered against the other man’s lips.

" _Don't you worry about that. Just let your baby take care of you tonight_."

Levi let out a small gasp when he felt Eren take a firm hold on his erection. He started running his hand slowly up and down, drinking in the small gasps that Levi kept emitting from his throat.

Eren ran his hand slowly up the other man's erection, letting his thumb slide over the slit. He leaned down and placed his lips over Levi’s to help quiet his loud moans, enjoying the fact that he was the one making Levi squirm and moan underneath him.

_But enough playing around. As much as he was enjoying teasing Levi, he really wanted to get to the good part._

Eren pulled his lips away from Levi and licked his lips. He backed away until he was sitting back on his knees, staring down into his lover's eyes as he smirked. He couldn’t help but groan at the sight of the other man beneath him, with the blush spread across his face and his short hair splayed out on the pillow beneath his head. He was also glaring at Eren, but Eren just giggled at the sight.

"You're usually so patient, _daddy_." He then reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube, turning his back to Levi and bending forward. He turned his head back to look at Levi after he heard his breath hitch at the sight. "But I think I will stop teasing you and get to the good part."

He uncapped the lube and put a small amount on his fingers. He then reached back towards his twitching hole and pushed one finger inside slowly, all the way to the bottom knuckle. He groaned at the small sting from the intrusion, but he shook it off because he was already very much used to the feeling.

_Eren, according to Levi, was a very insatiable lover when it came to sex._

_He couldn’t argue. He really did love sex._

_**Especially** with a lover like Levi._

Eren leaned forward and ran his cheek slowly over Levi’s prominent erection, enjoying the feel of the pre-cum getting spread over his cheek. He pulled his head back enough so that Levi’s cock was now pressing against his lips, letting the pre-cum smear over his lips as he kept pushing his single digit in and out of his hole.

Levi let his eyes widen at the sight of his lover pushing his finger in and out of his hole, the feel his lips against his cock and the obscene moans he was making as his tongue dipped into the slit of it. Levi pulled at the handcuffs as he tried to reach out and let his own fingers join Eren's, but the handcuffs held his hands firmly in place.

Eren pushed in a second finger and spread them out in a scissor-like motion. He opened his mouth as he let out a silent moan at the feeling of his hole being stretched, taking the opportunity to let his open mouth slide over Levi’s cock, taking it all into his mouth and successfully deep throating the other man with one slide of his mouth.

_Holy fucking hell._

_Levi **really** loved Eren's lack of a gag reflex. Because damn, this guy was perfect at giving blowjobs._

_Another reason that Levi loved him as much as he did._

Levi jolted when he felt Eren run his tongue down his cock. He couldn’t help but pull even harder at his handcuffs after he felt Eren pull back until just the tip was in his mouth, an uncharacteristically loud moan coming from his mouth as Eren bit down harshly at the tip of his cock. Knowing full well that Levi was, undeniably, a sadomasochist.

_Eren couldn’t help but enjoy this._

_Because he, too, was a sadomasochist._

He let out a loud moan as he pushed his two fingers directly into his prostate, causing him to jolt forward and take all of the other man's cock into his mouth. He pushed himself further down on to his own fingers as he kept pushing his fingers directly into his prostate. After feeling Levi thrust forcefully up into his throat, Eren pulled his fingers out from his hole and pulled away from Levi’s cock. He sat up and turned his head towards Levi and smirked.

"Aren't you being a little impatient, daddy? Your baby can only handle so much before he buckles." He let out a breathy laugh when he noticed that Levi was glaring directly at him.

"Shut up." He knew that Eren was laughing at him because his glare was having no effect on him. "You are acting like a misbehaved child. Do you really think I won't punish you for this later?"

Eren turned around so that he was now facing Levi directly. The smirk on his face was still present as he looked down at Levi, licking his lips in anticipation. "I know you won't punish me. Besides, even if you do..." He leaned forward so that his lips were just in front of Levi’s, their breaths now mingling. He whispered against Levi's lips,

" _You know that I'll like it. I'll keep being your misbehaved baby so long as you keep punishing me._ "

Levi growled as he pushed forward, placing his lips forcefully over Eren's. He smirked into the kiss after he heard Eren moan. He pushed his tongue past the other man's lips and let it push against Eren’s own tongue, their tongues now twisting together in a heated passion.

As they pulled apart, Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. "Now how about you undo these handcuffs so I can show you how much I want to love you?"

Eren's breath hitched in surprise. He was under the impression that Levi would want to keep going the way they were going. But with the way Levi was both talking and looking at him, he couldn’t help but let a dark blush cross his face.

"Leevee..." He wanted to continue with how they were going before. He really did. But he couldn’t say no when Levi was acting the way he was.

He reached forward and grabbed the key from the nightstand, then moving back to unlock the handcuffs and letting Levi’s hands free.

Levi rubbed his sore wrists while he looked at Eren. "Damn. The marks on my wrists are going to be hard to explain to Erwin. And fending off Hanji's questions is going to be a pain in my ass."

Eren covered his mouth and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry. I just thought it would be fun, but do try to leave out the graphic details when Hanji asks about the marks."

"I always do." Levi reached his arms out and wrapped them around Eren's shoulders, pulling him close enough so that he could place a light kiss on his lips lightly over his.

_Because as much as he wanted to continue what Eren was doing, he didn't want to simply just fuck Eren hard and deep into the mattress._

_He wanted to make love to him._

Levi let go of Eren’s shoulders so that he could put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down so that he was laying flat on his back. As he gazed down at Eren beneath him, his hair splayed across the bed, the deep blush that fused with his beautiful tan skin, and the beautiful green eyes that stared up at him with love and trust, he stopped breathing for a moment.

_Fuck. He couldn’t believe that Eren would ever settle with a grumpy and anti-social man like himself. His beauty could get any person in the world that he wanted, and yet he chose Levi._

_Levi was so damn in love with Eren. So much that he would fight to his last breath to keep him safe and give him whatever he wanted._

_And he would give him all the love in the world. Because that's what he deserved for all of what he's been through._

He leaned forward and placed his lips gently over Eren's. He placed his hands on Eren's sides, gently and slowly sliding them down all the way to his hips. He pulled his lips away from Eren, smiling down at him as he looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Eren. Always remember that." Levi leaned down and placed his face in the crook of Eren's neck. He took in the wonderful scent of his lover, which smelled of sweet vanilla.

Eren raised his hand and brushed it through Levi’s hair in a soothing pattern. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh when he felt Levi nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, his tongue slowly running up towards his ear.

“I love you too, Levi.” Eren lowered his hand so that it was now placed on Levi’s face. He lifted up the other man’s head up, their faces now only a few small inches apart. He put a serene smile on his face as looked at Levi and placing one more small kiss on his lips. “Please show me how happy you are about this engagement, Leevee. Show me how much you love me, and love me as much as I love you.”

Levi pulled back from Eren and licked his lips. "Whatever you want, my love."

He knew that he didn't have to stretch Eren's opening, as Eren had made a show of doing that just moments ago. (Not that Levi didn't enjoy it - Because he definitely did)

Levi reached for his own cock and positioned the tip of it against Eren’s entrance. He lifted his eyes to look into Eren's, making sure that Eren wanted this just as much as he did.

Eren nodded his head and spoke quietly. "Please, Leevee."

He slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Eren's tight heat, groaning in satisfaction when his cock became completely enveloped with the other man’s tight entrance, the warmth now surrounding it was a wonderful feeling.

Eren couldn’t hold back the moan that built up in his throat. He always loved the feeling of having Levi’s cock inside of him. He lifted his hands up to grip Levi’s forearms, holding on to them tightly as Levi pushed further and further inside of him.

"Eren..." Levi said his name in a breathless tone as he leaned forward, placing his lips over Eren’s gently in a slow, passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Eren return the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Levi kept his lips over Eren’s as he slowly pulled his cock out until just the tip was still inside Eren. He felt Eren tremble and release a loud moan into the kiss when Levi pushed back in with a rough thrust. The grip Eren had on his forearms was released in favor of running his hands over the other man’s back, his nails gripping into it tightly as the thrusting continued at a painfully slow pace.

Eren turned his head so that their lips finally parted. He looked back up at Levi and groaned as he felt another sharp, slow thrust from him. He gave Levi a pleading look as he pulled him down so that Levi’s head was beside his. Eren turned his own head so that his lips were just inches from Levi’s ear and whispered words that made Levi's breath hitch.

" _Go faster, Leevee. I want to feel how much you love me. I want us both to remember this night forever_."

Levi pulled his head up from where Eren had pulled it down. He couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his features after he heard Eren speak. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the other man’s forehead before he spoke again.

“I could never say no to you, Eren.” He first pulled out slowly, but his thrust back in was fast and harsh, hitting Eren’s prostate directly, causing him to let out a loud moan that resonated through the entire room. Levi kept pulling back and thrusting in fast and hard, swallowing up all the moans that Eren was emitting from his beautiful lips.

Eren slid his hands down Levi’s back with his nails, causing Levi to hiss in slight pain as he felt the skin of his back being scarred by Eren’s nails. But it was not entirely unwelcome, since Levi enjoyed the feeling of the nails grazing down his back.

Levi moaned even louder when he felt Eren reach his head up and bite down on his neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, all in an effort to drown out the moans he was emitting. His nails dug even deeper as Levi kept hitting his prostate with each thrust, making his orgasm approach faster and faster.

“Le-Levi. I-I’m so close-” He cried out as he felt Levi bite deep into his neck. Levi then licked up his neck and bit down on his ear as his thrusting continued.

He smirked when he heard Eren cry out, and when he felt Eren starting to match his thrusts with vigor. After he bit down on Eren’s ear hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, he whispered into Eren’s ear,

“ _Cum for me, Eren. Let me hear you as you reach your peak without me touching your cock_.”

Eren cried out as his arched up from the bed. His orgasm hit him hard, his cum spilling out and covering his stomach after Levi had whispered those words to him.  
Levi felt Eren’s walls tighten around him as he had finally came, his seed spilling all over his stomach. He groaned when he could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, his thrusting becoming more erratic in order to reach his own peak faster.

“Leevee…” Eren pulled Levi’s head down once more, breathing against the open bite wound that he had created on his neck. He heard Levi moan when he started breathing against it, and that was when he bit down on the wound once more.

“Fuck!” He let out a loud moan, finally reaching his peak after he felt Eren bite down against the wound on his neck. He started panting heavily while his cum started to fill Eren completely, taking in the happy sigh that emitted from Eren as he felt Levi’s cum start to fill him slowly.

Eren pulled Levi’s face up and placed a rough kiss against his lips. He slid his tongue past the other man’s lips, the two of them now creating a dance of passion between them with their kiss. Because even in the aftermath of their orgasms, they still couldn’t pull away from each other long enough to clean up the mess they had made.

Levi pushed back against Eren’s tongue to win over his dominance. He felt Eren melt into the kiss after he ran his hands back up Eren’s sides, placing his hands on both sides of his face to pull him even closer.

As they pulled away, Levi chuckled when he heard Eren whimper. He placed a chaste kiss against his lips before he finally pulled his cock out of Eren, earning him another small whimper from his lover.

“Eren. I need to clean up.”

“No you don’t.”

“Eren, I-” Eren cut him off as he got up from his spot on the bed, tackling Levi down on to his back. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Eren nuzzle his face into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders in a tight embrace.

“Please stay. I can clean for you tomorrow while you’re at work. I just want to stay here and cuddle with my future husband for a little while longer.” He kissed Levi’s neck and nuzzled his face in even more, his hug becoming even tighter than before.

Levi lifted up his hand and placed it on top of Eren’s head, running his fingers through the silky hair. He let his chin rest again the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of Eren’s arms wrapped so tightly around his shoulders.

_He was just trying to keep Levi from leaving._

_And while Levi knew that he could very easily pry Eren’s arms away from his shoulders so he could get up, he wouldn’t do it._

_Because he wanted to keep Eren happy._

“Fine. Your future husband will let you get away with it, but only if you promise him something.” Levi heard Eren make a small grunt, letting him know that he acknowledged his question.

“Don’t clean until I get back. I want to see you in that cute maid’s dress while you clean the apartment.” He let out a hearty laugh when he heard Eren squeak in surprise to the statement. He felt Eren lift his head up from his neck, not surprised to see a blush covering his face.

“You’re such a pervert, you old man.” Eren gave him a pouty look when he saw that Levi just covered his mouth to stifle more laughter.

“You’re the one who agreed to marry this perverted old man. So what does that say about you, hm?” He lifted up the hand that wasn’t tangled in Eren’s hair, running it down the other man’s back until he reached his perfectly shaped ass, squeezing it hard and getting another squeak from Eren.

Eren unwound his arms from Levi’s shoulders and placed his hands on either side of Levi’s face, squeezing his cheeks between his fingers. “I guess that makes me crazy.” He stopped squeezing Levi’s cheeks when he heard him start to groan in disapproval from the action.

“But I still love you, Leevee. And I always will.”

Levi let a smile cross his features after he heard Eren speak. He placed his own hands on top of the ones that Eren had placed on his face, leaning closer and placing a gentle kiss on Eren’s lips before he spoke.

“I will always love you, Eren. No matter what happens. Know that I will never leave you and will love you even after death.”

His smile only grew wider when Eren smiled back at him with a serene smile, his eyes shining and showing nothing but love and adoration.

_Everything about Eren is beautiful._

_His eyes, his lips, his hair, his perfectly sculpted body, and his personality._

_Levi knew that he would never let Eren go no matter what. He would make sure that nothing could ever take Eren away from him, and nothing would ever take away his happiness or his smiles._

_This love was something he would never let go of._

_And he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, and that was because Eren had said ‘Yes.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written smut plenty of times before, but this is my first time ever posting it online. I hope you all liked it! Because if you did than I wouldn't mind posting more smut in the future!
> 
> And I'm a sucker for cuddles after sex.
> 
> Here is my tumblr, if anyone wants to... You know... Talk or something. <3
> 
> levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com


End file.
